


Office Chair

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Body Worship, Bossy Sex, Chair Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Harumi is canonically under 18 so whoops-, Hate Sex, Like, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex Pollen, Strip Tease, but not really, dominant Harumi, sex pollen ships Llorumi i guess, she's definitely dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During the events of Hunted, Lloyd has gone alone to steal a mysterious shipment from a secluded warehouse.  Much to his dismay, so has Harumi.He doesn't know what's in the box.  Neither does she.Of course, it won't stay that way for long.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Office Chair

The warehouse seemed empty. Lloyd quietly stepped inside, closing the heavy metal door behind him. His arm extended as he searched the wall for a lightswitch, and after finding it, he flicked it.

Overhead lights throughout the entire warehouse lit up one after the other, illuminating each aisle. Tall shelves and equipment shielded Lloyd’s view of the other side of the warehouse.

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief, and then reached up to tap his earpiece. “Alright, Nya, I’m in. Tell me what I’m looking for.”

_“The shipment should be a large metal box, with an orange logo somewhere on it,”_ Nya’s voice chirped from the other line. _“The informant told us the box would be on the floor in one of the aisles. Should be easy to find.”_

“Got it,” Lloyd responded before releasing his finger and beginning his search. He had already passed a couple dozen aisles before he caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned to grab it. Tugging it off a shelf, Lloyd looked it over before frowning and putting it back. _Empty medicine injections. Great, do we have to worry about all of that, too?_

After a few more moments, Lloyd approached a wider, more open aisle that had the metal box sitting halfway down in plain sight. Lloyd sighed from beneath his mask, hurrying over. From a quick look-over, it seemed quite heavy. A box completely made of metal would no doubt add a lot of weight, and it was too large for Lloyd to hold in just his hands, let alone sneak back to the Resistance base discreetly.

He should have thought this through more. Still, the informant said they had a very narrow window of time before the SoG would be informed of the shipment’s arrival, and would be sending someone soon to pick it up.

Thankfully, a quick look at the bottom of the box solved this issue, at least partly. There were wheels built into it.

“Sure wish I knew what I was risking my life for this time,” Lloyd sighed, placing his hands on the box thoughtfully. “May as well take a quick peek. Nya’ll understand my curiosity.”

Lloyd’s fingers slid along the seal, but couldn’t find an easy spot to pierce. Without delay, Lloyd fell back on his second idea – using a full-size katana.

The katana – the only weapon Lloyd had brought along since he knew he’d be doing heavy-lifting anyways – slid underneath the box’s lid like butter. Apparently, _some_ part of it wasn’t made of metal, but Lloyd didn’t think much of it. With a small huff, Lloyd got his hands underneath the edges and began pulling it off, but stopped short as he heard a sudden noise. He had barely slid the lid over the box’s edge.

A door slammed shut, and Lloyd could hear boots clattering against the hard floor. He whipped around, and sure enough, his fears were realized. His narrow window was already over.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the Quiet One spoke in a sing-song voice, sending chills down Lloyd’s spine. He brought his katana out defensively, guarding the box. 

“Harumi,” Lloyd whispered, almost in disbelief. 

“Here to steal the Emperor’s shipment, are we?” Harumi asked, still walking closer. Her hips slightly swayed as she approached, her long white hair bouncing gently past her shoulders. “I must say, I was disappointed at first when they told me it was just you coming for the box.”

Lloyd’s face twisted with confusion. _She already knew? Who told her?_

“But, then again, having you alone is exactly the opportunity I’ve been waiting for,” Harumi continued, flashing that familiar smile that always screamed _“I won already, now I’m going to toy with you”._

“I don’t care if you’ve been waiting for a reunion,” Lloyd attempted as much no-nonsense attitude as he could muster. “I’m taking the box.”

“Same as ever,” Harumi laughed halfheartedly. “And here I thought you missed me too.” There was that mockingly sweet tone that still made Lloyd uncomfortable ever since he’d first uncovered her identity. He couldn’t fall for her tricks again. Not after how she’d tried to make him suffer.

Lloyd brought his sword into both hands and changed his stance. “I’m not talking to you. Fight.”

Harumi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Alright. If that’s what you want.” She pulled out a pair of knives from behind her back, holding them out before running at Lloyd fulls-speed.

Their weapons connected with a sharp _cling!_ Harumi was pushing forward harder than Lloyd expected her to start, going at him with a very aggressive approach. As she tried forcing him to bend backwards, Lloyd kicked at her ankle. She made a small sound and bent down, allowing Lloyd to follow through with a knee to her stomach. To his surprise, however, the Quiet One recovered remarkably fast and jumped back, getting a few easy swings at Lloyd’s arm, which he guarded well with his katana.

What Lloyd hadn’t considered was the space this created between himself and the crate, and the crate and her. That had apparently been Harumi’s intention from the start, and she began leaning over to reach her hand beneath the lid.

“No!” Lloyd grunted, rushing forward to swing at her, his fist just narrowly missing as she dodged to the left. Harumi dropped on purpose then, wrapping her legs around Lloyd’s ankles and then squeezing, causing the Green Ninja to fall to his backside. Harumi’s legs untangled and she stood above him smugly.

“In the moment, you thought you’d get the jump on me. So, you used your fist instead of your sword.” Harumi tapped her right foot on the ground. “Nice to know you’ll always go easy on me.”

Lloyd refused to prove her point, flipping off the floor and onto his feet with his sword landing back in his hand. He swung forward, but as he noticed Harumi wasn’t moving out of the way or even _flinching_ , he found himself turning his wrist so that the sword would swing above her head.

She grinned, and he stood devastated.

“So I was right,” Harumi laughed. “You _do_ care too much to hurt me.”

“Shut up,” Lloyd growled, running forward again. His sword swung down, and this time Harumi brought her knives to meet it. They continued matching swings for a few more footsteps, with Lloyd pushing forward and having Harumi backtrack to the door. He felt tempted to look back at the box for a second, but he couldn’t. Not when he was finally feeling confident enough to go offensive on her.

This was why she had wanted him alone. She needed assurance that he’d never be a real threat to her, and he had just given it.

Lloyd tore past these thoughts and continued pushing, his sword strikes becoming wilder and less controlled as his mind spiraled. Still, it was effective as Harumi had to change up her defense style to account for the difference. After a certain swing, Harumi ducked under the katana instead of stepping back, her arm extending to slash her knife at Lloyd’s chest. He jumped back, and as expected, Harumi took back the offensive, undoing the distance Lloyd had made between them and the box. She was coming at him quickly, and he’d soon find himself backing into the box if he wasn’t careful.

Maybe she was right. He couldn’t bring himself to cut her with his sword, but he could still beat her in a spar. Determination fueled Lloyd as he parried Harumi’s next attack, using the forward momentum to physically push his weight against Harumi, causing her to stumble back. Before she could swing again, Lloyd’s left hand gripped her right arm, twisting it back. She cried out a bit, but then bit her tongue and swung her other knife, which Lloyd blocked with the katana in his free hand. 

“Let go of my _hand_ , you-“ Harumi grunted, cutting off when Lloyd’s squeezing became too unbearable and she dropped the knife. The weapon fell towards the floor, but Lloyd kept a quick eye on it and kicked the toe of his shoe up, knocking against the hilt and hitting it up for Lloyd to grab in his hand. It was a risky trick, but one he’d practiced enough times with Kai before to feel some kind of confidence.

Lloyd now held two weapons, and Harumi stumbled backward. 

“Give it up,” he demanded.

Harumi’s eyes stared coldly at him for a moment before shooting across to the box. With another grunt, Harumi suddenly charged past Lloyd, pushing him roughly out of the way as she darted towards the box. 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Lloyd called after her, breaking into a run as well. He didn’t have enough time to outrun her, however, and as he swung forward at her feet, hoping she’d stop herself to block the hit, she jumped onto the box and used the force to get the wheels moving, and she sped off down the length of the aisle. Lloyd pursued after brief hesitation.

Lloyd eventually ran quicker than the box, and while Harumi seemed to realize what he was doing, she wasn’t quick enough to keep it from happening. Lloyd cut in front of the box’s path and jumped at the shelf beside him, pushing off of it and using the momentum to kick against the box as it came to him. Effectively, the move obstructed the box’s path and went flying into the shelf opposite of Lloyd. It crashed with a loud sound, and so did Harumi.

Lloyd winced, walking forward with his sword defensively in case Harumi was tougher than he thought. In the mess of toppled shelving and storage containers, Harumi could be seen on her knees coughing, almost seeming to be _choking_ on something Lloyd couldn’t see. His attention was drawn to the box, which was turned onto its side with the lid discarded somewhere. 

_Crap, I forgot the lid wasn’t forced back on._

Lloyd sighed and continued walking over, hoping that he could just carry whatever was in the box and make this easier anyway. As he kept a careful eye on Harumi, who was still hacking on the floor, Lloyd slowly tipped the box back up and peered inside. Orange and purple plants were piled, releasing some sort of pink-ish purple fumes into the air. As the strong scent worked its way into Lloyd’s nose, he stepped back, covering his face. 

The fumes were stronger than any magic tea or concoction Lloyd had known, sending a weird feeling throughout his body. He felt weak and strong at the same time, his vision getting a bit blurry but not quite sending him to his knees like Harumi. To be fair, though, she was on her knees because of the crash, but Lloyd wasn’t taking any chances. Bending over, Lloyd picked up a few plants that had already spilled out onto the floor, throwing them back into the box. He finally picked up the lid and threw it back on. 

He couldn’t let anyone else get effected by the fumes, and he also couldn’t carefully carry them home in his arms without symptoms possibly worsening. Perhaps the wheels would have to do.

Lloyd glanced back at Harumi. She was still coughing a bit, her forehead pressed against the floor as she tried to catch her breath between each cough. Her focus was not on him, or the box. This was his opportunity to leave. Turning on his heel, Lloyd began pushing the box down the aisle, still rubbing his nose. Something still didn’t feel right after being near the plants.

“Lloyd!” Harumi called hoarsely, sounding angry. She had partly picked herself up, but then her legs seemingly weakened and she fell to the ground. “You’re gonna –“ she paused to cough, -“You’re seriously gonna leave me like this?”

At first, Lloyd’s initial reaction was to scowl at her and turn away, but he just couldn’t do it. This wasn’t about showing an opponent mercy after a fight. They had both been exposed to strange, powerful plants, and it was affecting Harumi much faster than him, from the looks of it. 

Lloyd fought internally with himself for a while before deciding to help. He pushed the box further down the aisle for good measure and then began walking back over to the mess. Harumi had her back turned to him, down on all fours as she struggled to lift herself back up. Lloyd groaned. _The things I do for people…_

“Are you alright?” Lloyd asked, not really caring how pointless the question was.

“What do you think?” Harumi shot coldly. Still, she hadn’t turned to see him. After a bit more effort, she got to her knees and lifted her upper body, but another coughing fit forced her down to the floor. As Lloyd watched her, wondering what in the world he could or _should_ do, he found his focus drawn to a place it shouldn’t have been in such a serious situation. 

Harumi’s backside lifted as her upper half lowered, sticking up in the air a bit beneath her tight black pants. The hem of her top had slid up her body a bit, showing off the curve of her ass that normally wasn’t in plain view. Lloyd couldn’t draw his eyes away. Had it gotten bigger since he last noticed? Not that he liked to admit he’d previously noticed…

It was probably just the fact he’d hardly seen it that often that it seemed so interesting to him all of the sudden. Lloyd found himself… _licking_ his _lips_?

He finally managed to tear his eyes away, screaming internally to himself to snap out of it. She was the enemy. She didn’t deserve his ogling, just as she didn’t deserve his help.

When he finally decided to look at her again, he purposely focused on her head to avoid being drawn to her butt, but even then, it was almost _tempting_ him out of the corner of his eye. Harumi got to her feet at last, but not without her ass giving the _slightest_ jiggle that Lloyd quickly took note of. He was thinking about how much it’d bounce with her pants removed before he could even think straight. Was it even bigger and was just constrained beneath the tight material? Would it even fit in his hands?

The last thought was ridiculous because of _course_ it could, but Lloyd was overrun. At this point, his mind was no longer screaming to stop and was filling itself with dirty thoughts that he’d never previously imagined having. Harumi’s body straightened as she stood up, her back arching a bit and pushing her chest out as she stretched. 

Lloyd’s mouth had gone dry from hanging open. Had she _always_ been this distracting? How had that chest not caught his attention at any moment of them dueling so close together? Why did she suddenly look like a goddess?

A sizable erection jutted out against the fabric of his pants, one he’d normally be embarrassed about. The plants came back to his mind for a moment, but Harumi caught his full attention again as she turned her head to look at him.

Her ruby red lips parted in an expression Lloyd had never seen on her before. She was looking him up and down with more care and attention then he’d expected from her, and her mouth soon hung open, too. Her eyes were filled with lust.

“L-Lloyd,” she finally managed, stuttering. “You look-“ she paused, and as her eyes fell on the bulge in his pants, she took on a bit more confidence, grinning again. “Is that for me?”

Lloyd’s eyes widened, unsure of how to respond. The only thing he could do was watch Harumi strut over to him, her hips swaying far more seductively than before. She stopped only a few inches from him, locking eyes silently. Then, before he could react, she pressed a hand to his armored chest and knocked him against the shelf behind him. 

“Ah,” Lloyd grunted as the metal jabbed his back. “Harumi, what was-“

A pair of warm, greedy lips shut him up quickly, suckling along his bottom lip. Just as he thought he couldn’t be any more taken by surprise, he felt an intrusive hand grip his cock through his pants. He whined helplessly into her mouth. She wasn’t just holding it. She was getting a _feel_ for it.

Harumi’s tongue forced its way into Lloyd’s mouth, trailing only his teeth. She was tempted to tease him as usual, to say something like, “Never been touched before?” but she was too invested on getting this gorgeous man out of his clothes. Her hand moved from his dick to the gray belt tied around his waist, and her other hand helped to unfasten it. She threw the cloth away, quickly moving on to the dark green armor plates that covered his torso. She started with the single shoulderpad, ripping it off and throwing it down, and then worked her way down Lloyd’s front, discarding armor piece after armor piece. She finally tore her lips from Lloyd long enough to look down at her work. 

Lloyd looked over Harumi’s shoulder at her ass, deciding that if she was going to take what she wanted, so would he. His hands reached around to grab onto her round butt, squeezing and fondling to his heart’s content. More than before, he was driven to discover just how great it looked with the pants off-

By now, Harumi had finished removing Lloyd’s armorpads and was teasing the hem of his tunic. Finally, she threw her gloves off and slid her hands underneath and met warm skin. As her arms reached higher so she could tease his left nipple, Lloyd became increasingly jealous. Why did she get access to so much more? His thoughts were interrupted as Harumi began forcing his shirt up his torso, huskily murmuring “take it off” in his ear. Lloyd shuddered, and then raised his arms above his head so Harumi could slip the shirt all the way off. 

As soon as all that skin was free, Harumi’s hands were all over it. Her small palms rested on his shoulders for a moment, and then they moved down to his pecks while her mouth took a turn at his left shoulder. Her lips made a small _pop_ sound as she kissed the skin there, and her fingernails began tracing his abs. 

Lloyd sucked in a breath, his hands being forced from Harumi’s ass as she moved lower. They rested on her sides, feeling just how great she was in his hands, but before he could start removing clothing, Harumi pushed him onto the floor. Her legs locked on each side of his waist and her upper body towered over him. If it hadn’t been clear before, it was definite now – Harumi was taking charge.

Lloyd lay there as Harumi started stripping, deciding to enjoy the show. The Quiet One threw her hair over her shoulder before reaching down to unfasten several belts across her waist. She maintained eye contact with Lloyd at first, occasionally drooling over his torso again. Finally, as the last belt came off, the folds of her top came open, and she pulled her arms out of her sleeves.

Lloyd couldn’t suppress a small moan of excitement. She was _perfect_. With nothing but a bra covering her chest, Harumi gave a more than gracious view of her own torso. A beautiful collarbone led down to two narrow, surprisingly tanned shoulders. Her long arms extended down to a pair of hands Lloyd had seen before, but never seen patting naked stomach. That stomach was flat and seemingly soft judging by how Harumi’s fingers slightly sunk into the flesh there. Lloyd couldn’t see the naval all that well due to Harumi’s hands, but he did see evidence of some noticeable abs showing through. Lloyd couldn’t believe it. Could this girl be any more attractive?

Of course, he noticed her cleavage. Two sizeable, round breasts were held in a purple bra. Just the fact that Lloyd was getting to see them was enough to make his erection start straining painfully in his pants. 

Harumi watched his reaction with a seductive smile and half-lidded eyes. One hand continued rubbing her lower stomach while the other rested in the valley between her breasts. “Are you disappointed that I’m not wearing green underneath?”

Lloyd didn’t have the mindset to humor her. His hands reached out to grasp her waist, but she slapped them away. 

“Nuh-uh,” Harumi scrunched her nose and leaned in to pat Lloyd’s cheek teasingly. “You’ll get to touch me after I get what I want…” her eyes glanced lower. Lloyd reached down to undo his pants, but Harumi once again slapped them away. “Keep your hands busy with something else,” she ordered before going to work on the pants herself. Without looking at his face, she knew he was thinking that she’d just told him not to touch _her_ either, and she added, “Touch the ground or something.”

Within a few moments, Harumi had undone the pants and slowly pulled them down. Lloyd’s underwear still kept most of his cock out of view, sure, but the erection was already far too big for whatever size he bought. Without slipping them down, Harumi could tell she had a big one on her hands, and she found herself hanging her mouth open lustfully again. 

Lloyd arched his back in response, his cock twitching and moving beneath the underwear as he watched her slowly wrap her fingers around the hem of the underwear. As he slowly pulled them down, her eyes remained glued. The erection was free, springing out at a very healthy length right in Harumi’s direction. 

Harumi’s tongue nearly slid out of her mouth, her eyes widening at the size while her mouth curled into a _very_ excited smile. She wrapped a hand around the base. Then the other above that. Lloyd moaned. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling as Harumi started slowly pumping him, stroking with a bit more vigor each time. He hadn’t noticed when Harumi took one hand off to slide off her pants and underwear. He did, however, notice when he felt a weight press against his stomach and two legs pin both sides of him.

Lloyd opened his eyes, surprised to see Harumi fully naked – except for the bra - and sitting on his stomach, trapping him between her big, gorgeous thighs. Her pussy was right there for him to see as well, and before Lloyd could take everything in, Harumi was positioning herself right above his cock. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns, but it twisted into a long and low moan that was quickly drowned out by Harumi, who nearly squealed at the massive member sliding inside of her. 

Lloyd and Harumi both moaned and panted for a few moments like that, getting used to the feeling. Seemingly, Harumi got used to it sooner, or at least ran out of patience, since she started riding him at a steady pace. “Oh god…” Harumi whined, shutting her eyes. She placed her hands on Lloyd’s chest to steady herself, only getting Lloyd going even more.

Despite how far along things had gotten, the volume between them became strangely quiet. Harumi’s moans became a bit more condensed, sucking in her breath every so often. Lloyd’s hands dared to reach out for her hips, but as soon as he touched her, Harumi bucked up and knocked his hands away, effectively messing up her tempo and slamming back down on Lloyd’s cock harder than intended. “Nghhh you – _ohhhhhh_ ,” she moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, scowling at Lloyd before her face was overcome with a lewd look. Lloyd’s cock throbbed inside her.

“Yes…that’s it…mmm _mmm_ ,” Harumi purred, regaining her pace and continuing to ride Lloyd against the floor. If she was worried it would be uncomfortable for him, she made no move to find a better spot to fuck.

Lloyd closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the floor, hanging his mouth open to let out occasional moans and groaning out without much effort. It all felt so wrong and strange. He’d never had sex before – touched himself before, yeah – but he’d only once _dreamed_ that Harumi would be fucking him on the floor, let alone letting him see her naked.

Lloyd mentally corrected himself – she was _mostly_ naked. That purple bra was still on her, almost taunting him as he wasn’t allowed to touch her _or_ see her in full like she could see _and_ touch him. Her palms balled up on his stomach now, her fingers wrapping around his waist and gently running her fingernails across. Harumi had gotten so fast that Lloyd wouldn’t be surprised if she lost her grip on him and crashed on top of him.

Harumi’s restraints seemed to break, and Lloyd opened his eyes to see her with her own still closed, but with a broad smile. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her happier before. “Oh yeah…” Harumi whispered, trailing into another moan. Again, she repeated, “…oh _yeah…_ ngh!” She bucked her hips again and gasped at the change in tempo, her hands gripping Lloyd tighter. Lloyd let out a gasp of his own as he realized she was tightening around his member.

“R-Rumi-“ Lloyd sputtered, barely noticing the slip-up. “I’m feeling _close_ , I’m gonna-!”

“Hold it,” she ordered coldly, her left hand moving from Lloyd’s stomach to tease her breasts through her bra. She smirked as Lloyd groaned underneath her, knowing she was making him jealous. “We’ll do it together…” she whispered, picking up the pace for a while before finally nearing her climax. “Alright, Lloyd, I-“

The Green Ninja didn’t need to hear anymore. Within a few moments, he let out an “aaaugh…” as he came, his hot, sticky fluid pooling into her. Harumi went to scold him for not waiting, but was cut off by her own release. Her next moan was the loudest and longest of all, and she nearly toppled into Lloyd’s arms in the aftermath.

“Llo _ooooyd, I…”_ Harumi started panting. “Oh _god_ …” Her head lowered to look down at the cum leaking out and running down Lloyd’s length. She ran her hand down it before bringing her palm to her mouth to lick it clean, locking eyes with Lloyd as she did. Finally, she pulled off of him and laid on the ground beside him. “You may have your ‘turn’ now.”

Lloyd moved quickly, surprised with just how hard he still was. Was this how it normally worked? Were the fumes making him last longer than usual? Lloyd forgot his concerns quickly as he reversed positions with Harumi, his attention falling on her bra. He reached behind her to find the clasp, but paused when Harumi pressed a hand to his chest. 

“…on one condition. I’m still in charge. You’ve gotta ask me before doing _anything_ …” Harumi grinned.

_Fine, whatever,_ Lloyd thought. “Can I take your bra off?”

Harumi’s voice lowered to a condescending tone. Lloyd still couldn’t tell if it was her talking or the fumes. “It’s ‘may’, Lloyd, not ‘can’. Did you go to school?”

_Technically, not for very long,_ Lloyd kept to himself. “Fine. _May_ I take it off?”

“Go ahead, big guy,” she answered, lifting her upper body for Lloyd to easily reach. He fumbled for a bit, and she sighed. “You really are new to this, aren’t you?”

Lloyd turned red. “Sh-shut up.” Finally, he found the clasp and undid it, pausing for dramatic effect before throwing the last piece of clothing off of her. His eyes grew like saucers and Harumi’s just narrowed.

“It’s your turn to _touch_ , not to stare,” she scolded him. Running a hand up his inner thigh, she added, “You already had plenty of time to do that earlier when I rode your cock.”

“Fair enough,” Lloyd mumbled before burying his face in her chest.

“Ngh, Lloyd, you-“ Harumi sighed as she felt a pair of lips suckling one breast and a hand come up to grope the other. “You didn’t _ask_ -“

“I’m tired of taking orders from you,” Lloyd quickly got out before diving back in. Harumi kneed him in response, but he hardly reacted. 

“Lloyd _Montgomery_ Garmadon, I didn’t give you permission,” Harumi repeated, louder this time, but she was already arching her back and stifling a moan. “At least lay me somewhere more _comfortable_.”

Lloyd let his tongue slowly circle her right tit before raising his head to give her a defeated frown. He glanced over to the wall across from them and brought it up. “There’s some office chairs over there…” he started, and Harumi instantly wrapped her arms around Lloyd’s neck.

“Carry me over there,” she ordered. “I hope you weren’t thinking of making me walk…”

Lloyd shook his head, hoisting Harumi up by the ass and letting her wrap her legs around his waist. As he began walking her over to the chairs, he had a brief moment to think about what was happening again. How was she making him compliant so quickly? 

Harumi let herself gently sink into the cushion of the office chair and gave Lloyd a ‘come forth’ motion with her fingers. “Kneel.”

Lloyd did as he was told, getting on his knees before leaning forward to take her tit back into his mouth. Harumi pushed him away.

“You want something? You _ask_ for it.”

“May I?” Lloyd asked.

“You may,” Harumi nodded.

Lloyd resumed his work, but this time took both breasts in both hands so that he could plant his lips on Harumi’s neck, suckling there for a bit. His squeezing got a bit rougher to the point where Harumi was quietly moaning freely, her mouth staying open and her hands reaching down to grab Lloyd’s head and push it down in between her breasts. “Get your mouth back down there. I need to feel it.”

This continued for a while, with Lloyd’s hands eventually moving to rest on the insides of Harumi’s thighs while his mouth worked on her chest. His fingers gently teased her pussy, and Harumi made a sound not very befitting of the “Quiet One.”

“Take a break from my chest,” Harumi sighed dreamily, pushing his head further down to her legs. “Let’s see what else you can do with that mouth of yours.”

Lloyd waited for a moment, as if expecting her to suddenly change her mind at the last second, but after a bit of silence, he obeyed. Harumi slouched in the chair a bit, sliding her ass down to give Lloyd easier access. His tongue slid across her lower lips, and Harumi shivered. Lloyd’s hands remained on her thighs, holding her steady.

“ _Nyegh_ ,” Harumi whined, her lower body jolting in response. Her legs slightly tightened around Lloyd’s head, although the action wasn’t on purpose. “That’s…well, that’s…” Harumi trailed off, shutting her eyes. She let out a satisfied moan. “…that’s wonderful.”

Lloyd let out a quiet humming sound as he continued eating her out, his fingers drumming her thighs in tandem with the actions of his mouth and tongue.

“Faster,” Harumi ordered after a moment. Her hands gently ran through Lloyd’s messy blonde hair. She slowly pulled on a few locks, tugging him closer. Her legs again locked around his head a bit more. “Don’t be shy, I can take it,” she grunted, and then fell into another string of moans. “Ah yeah, that’s it,” she assured him after a moment, feeling his tongue moving faster. “That’s it. Jeez, don’t ever _stop-_ “

Lloyd pulled away. “Are you sure I’m doing it right?”

“Yes, you’re doing it right,” Harumi groaned, tugging his hair a bit rougher. “Get your mouth back in there. I think I’ll be keeping your around for a while~”


End file.
